Booth Babes
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma isn't happy at the prospect of having another baby (her hands already being full with Henry), August is completely beside himself with the idea of being a father again, and Henry is just as insufferable as his father. When they're thrown a curveball will the Booth Family be able to get through it without killing each other?
1. The Cureball

**Title: **Booth Babes  
**Chapter One:** The Curveball  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** August, Emma, Henry, Whale, Charming, Snow, Geppetto, Archie, Blue, Granny, Mulan, Ruby, Aurora, Killian, & Le Babes; Emma/August, Snow/Charming, Aurora/Killian, & Ruby/Mulan  
**This Chapter:** August, Emma, Henry, & Whale; Emma/August  
**Summary:** Emma isn't happy at the prospect of having another baby (her hands already being full with Henry), August is completely beside himself with the idea of being a father again, and Henry is just as insufferable as his father. When they're thrown a curveball will the Booth Family be able to get through it without killing each other?  
**Warnings:** Mild language and sexuality, angst, and tons of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I was discussing medical jargon with my wife because I wanted to give Emma horrible morning sickness so August would be adorable and protective while taking care of her and somehow the subject turned to twins. While we're both agreed that they'd only have one more child (a girl) the idea of Emma having twins and her reaction was hilarious to me. I was GOING to put this on the backburner because I still have like five fics from the summer I need to post until last week's _Private Practice_ gave me all kinds of Wooden Swan feels because Cooper/Charlotte/Mason/Cooplets is basically Emma/August/Henry/Baby. Anywho, all angst in this thing is Shonda's fault and all fluff and feels is on me. I also couldn't help naming the fic after all the babes. This is nine chapters right now but it might be ten if I decide to add an epilogue. Enjoy!

"I'm _what_?"

Emma Swan, not Booth (no matter how many times he asked, she was not going to change her name, even if he eventually convinced her to marry him), had never been so livid in her entire life. Not when Neal had left her, not when Regina had framed her mother, not when August had revealed the truth to her, not when Killian had stolen her pseudo-sister's heart, and not when she discovered the full truth behind her lover's betrayal. Hell, she hadn't even been this pissed off when she discovered the drunken one-night stand she'd had the night before she met Neal was with August and he was Henry's biological father.

August Wayne Booth was going to wish he had stayed a damn puppet because she was going to eradicate him.

"_Henry, how do you feel about being a big brother?"_

_Emma rolled her eyes, still pissed off, and watched August kneel next to Henry on the floor of their new house as they finished unpacking a box of his books to shelve on the bookshelf Geppetto had built for Henry's room. Henry shrugged and arranged the stack in his lap by author. _

"_Fine. To be honest, I'm surprised it hasn't happened already with the way you two are always-"_

"_KID!"_

_Emma groaned. The only reason she'd agreed to move out of the loft was because it was really awkward trying to have sex in such a small, open space with a kid around. _

_Henry shrugged again. _

"_What? You do. Why? Are you pregnant, mom?"_

_August and Emma's eyes met. Their kid was way too smart for their own good. August turned away from her with a huge grin as he ruffled Henry's hair, much to Henry's annoyance._

"_Yes."_

"_Awesome! Go dad!"_

_Henry high-fived August and Emma scowled. She missed her adorable, precocious ten-year old. This teenage, hormone ridden version of her son was not endearing. _

"_I'm glad someone is happy," Emma grumbled, still not pleased that August had managed to knock her up. Damn bastard never remembered to wear a condom and her birth control failed. How in the Hell was she supposed to handle a teenager AND a baby?_

"You're having twins, congratulations."

Emma wasn't sure who she wanted to strangle more, August or Whale. Her eyes darted to her lover and she lunged for him but he misinterpreted her anger and hugged her to him while she writhed against him, wanting to go for his throat. Henry and ONE baby was bad enough, but TWO OF THEM?

She had the overwhelming urge to cry, whether from anger or hormones, she wasn't sure. The urge to murder him went away as another all too familiar urge took over. She pushed August off of her and covered her mouth, searching for the bin. Henry held it up to her and she gave him a small nod of thanks before violently throwing up the contents of her stomach into the metal container.

August rubbed her back gently and whispered soothing words to her. Her hair now permanently remained in a ponytail because she was sick of getting puke in it when she didn't have someone to hold it back in time. She heaved a few more time before pushing the bin away from her. Henry took it and she leaned against August's chest, sobbing. She'd already endured eight weeks of this and during the last week it had become worse. She wanted to die most of the time. She was sick all day, she couldn't sleep, she felt weak all the time because nothing stayed down long enough for her body to do anything with it, and she was a bag of hormones.

These little demons were intent on killing her, weren't they?

"It's okay, Ems," August whispered, his lips in her hair, while his hands gently rubbed her belly.

"No it's not," she cried in a small whisper, unable to muster the energy to yell at him again. "I feel like I'm dying. Whale, what the Hell? It wasn't like this with Henry."

Henry smirked in the same smug way his father did when he was pleased with himself and Emma threw something from Whale's table at him.

"Stop that, it's not cute. Goddamn kid's just like you," she complained.

"I know," August said proudly and she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Emma, you had a condition called hyperme-"

Emma cut him off.

"Speak English to me, Doc."

Whale looked to August who just shrugged.

"Sorry, Whale."

Whale shook his head and sighed.

"You have a condition that sometimes occurs in cases of multiple births called hyperemesis gravidarum or acute morning sickness. Your body isn't retaining any nutrients-"

"No shit."

Whale ignored her.

"I'm going to admit you so we can set you up to an IV and get your body rehydrated with some nutrients. Then we'll get you on a new diet; lots of clear liquids, bland food, and b-vitamin supplements. There's nothing I can do for the vomiting, especially if Granny's ginger remedy hasn't helped, but you're almost out of your first trimester, so if you can ride it out, hopefully it will go away on its own."

Now she wanted to punch Whale in the face.

"I guess we're going to be eating a lot of cabbage," August teased.

"Ugh," she complained, "you and your damn cabbage." August had learned a bunch of crazy remedies on his many travels (the ones he had _after_ leaving her pregnant and alone) and as much as she hated to admit it, a lot of them worked. A cabbage compress to the neck and chest for congestion and onions in your socks for a cold and all kinds of crap she'd never think to try. Those mixed with all of the remedies from their land and modern medicine seemed to be useless, but Emma was set in her ways. Her baby-or rather babies-would be born in a sterile hospital with Whale and nurses and medicine she felt comfortable with. Not in a cot in the back of granny's with some boiling water and towels.

"I'll go get a room ready for you. Sit tight."

Emma glared a hole through Whale's back as she reached for something to throw at him but August pulled her against him and took her hands in his, trying to restrain her as gently as possible.

"Cara mia," he cooed, running his hands through her hair, trying to relax her. "Non ti preoccupare. Tutto andrà bene." It was usually a turn on when he went all Italian on her, Hell, she was pretty sure that was how they'd ended up in this mess, but she was not having it today. She pushed his hand away and pouted, much to his amusement. August chuckled and kissed her temple. "Ti amo," he offered, reaching over to massage her lower back.

Emma opened her mouth to snap at him but his hands felt really good on her achey muscles.

"I'm still considering turning you back into a puppet with my magical love heart and lighting you on fire."

The moment she said it burst into tears.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm horrible. What is wrong with me?"

Henry looked up from his cell phone where he was probably sexting one of his friends and rolled his eyes.

August reached for her and drew her against his chest.

"Shhh, you're pregnant and horomal, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I have a pregnant Emma filter. You say whatever you want, I won't take it personally."

Emma sucked in a deep breath, trying to stop her sobbing, sure it wasn't good for the babies.

"It's not okay, August! You can't let me talk to you like that! I don't care how crazy and pregnant I am!"

He smiled and reached for her belly again.

"Fine, I wont." After a silent moment he hesitantly spoke. "So...putting the whole babies are sucking up your nutrients thing, am I allowed to be excited? Because...you know..."

"You don't want to piss the mental patient off?"

"I wouldn't put it in _those_ terms, but-"

She let out a resigned sigh. She'd been grumpy about being pregnant for weeks; she supposed she could allow him to be excited. He'd missed out on Henry, which he'd yet to forgive himself for, so he was all about doing it right this time. She knew most women would love it, but she'd been too bratty about this whole thing to appreciate it.

"Go for it."

August's smile turned into a large grin.

"What do you think, love? A boy and a girl? Or two girls? I do like the idea of being surrounded by beautiful women," he teased, rubbing a small circle on her oversized belly.

At least now she knew why she was so fat this early on.

"Hey!"

Henry looked up from his phone and August winked.

"You too, kid, I won't forget about you."

The two exchanged looks, doing that annoying thing Emma hated where they spoke without words.

"What about two boys?" Henry chimed in, excited enough to toss his phone to the side.

She closed her eyes, a part of her wanting to join in on their conversation, but the stubborn, Emma part of her refused to do it. She was still pissy about all of this and she was unwilling to budge on it just yet. Especially when she'd have to spend time hooked up to a damn machine with a needle in her arm.


	2. The Fight

**Title: **Booth Babes  
**Chapter Two:** The Fight  
**Author: **snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** August, Emma, & Henry; Emma/August  
**Summary:** Emma and August have a fight over the babies.  
**Warnings:** Mild language, angst, and tons of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I love this fic. It just flowed out of me. Sorry poor other ignored fics. *shrugs* Anyway, I really don't know how to do math because this thing only has seven chapters, not ten, so good for you guys because that just means longer chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are lovely.

Emma stayed in the hospital for three days, much to her mother's worry. She brushed her off and made up a story about a bad case of food poisoning. August wanted to tell their parents the truth already, since they couldn't hide it for much longer, but Emma refused to do so until they were past the twelve-week mark. Pregnancies were risky enough with one baby and she knew that with two of them the odds of something happening was even higher. She didn't want to get her parents excited and then get their hopes down if her body failed her.

Especially now.

She knew telling them was inevitable. Whale had ordered her to stop working, not that she could do much of it when she was sick all of the time. Luckily, her father didn't ask too many questions, she just handed the reins over to him, telling him that she wanted to make sure she was fully over her sickness before returning to work.

"It's only another week, August, why are you being so difficult about this?"

August stopped rubbing cocoa butter over her stomach and Emma glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I am _not_ the one being difficult. You can't go back to work, Emma. Your dad is the deputy and your mom is the mayor, you have to tell them. This isn't about me wanting to spill the news; this is about not wanting to lose my children or the woman I love because she's too goddamn stubborn to listen to her doctor. You can't keep going into work. They'll figure it out anyway, how many times do you have to lock yourself in your office to vomit? You're body's not strong enough for it, Emma.

I'm sorry but seeing as those babies are half mine, I'm putting my foot down."

Emma gave him an 'oh please' look but August held his ground. She scoffed and moved to get off the bed but August pulled her back and took her chin in his hand so she was forced to face him.

"I am not losing you. Not again." He was trying to keep his voice firm but it quavered. Emma lifted her hand to cup his cheek and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "It would kill me to lose these babies, Emma. I know you don't want this and I'm sorry, but I already love them. It would kill me but if something happened to you…please stop being so adamant about disobeying Whale. I can't imagine what you're going through with this pregnancy, but trying to end it by putting yourself in danger isn't going to fix anything."

Emma pulled her now trembling hand away from him, stung by his words.

"Is that would you think I'm doing? Do you honestly believe I'd…what? Make myself miscarry because I didn't plan on getting pregnant?"

"I don't want to, but you've been bitching and moaning for weeks about how you didn't want another kid and how you hate me for doing this to you. And now you keep insisting on going to work and not resting. What else am I supposed to think?"

She felt tears well in her eyes and his face softened as he reached for her.

"Ems, I didn't…please don't cry."

Emma jerked away from him and stood, stumbling a bit. She'd neglected to eat breakfast because she was sick of vomiting so her blood sugar was too low to be moving that quickly. She held onto their dresser and shook her head, trying to make sense of his accusation.

"_Are you going to talk to me?"_

_Emma threw her clothes into a duffle bag, seething._

"_Oh, I'd love to. I have some four-letter words for you."_

_Henry winced and moved for the door, not wanting to see another fight between his parents._

"_So you're going to leave me?"_

_Emma slammed her dresser shut and moved to zip the bag._

"_No, I'm going to move into the damn hospital. I can't take this anymore! I'm so sick I want to die. None of Granny's crap remedies are working and I just need this to stop!."_

_August wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, brushing his lips over hers. Once he had her calmed down enough to not start pacing again, he pushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and spoke in a gentle whisper. _

"_We'll go see Whale in the E.R. I'm sure they have something they can give you for this morning sickness from Hell. And this will be over soon. And when it is we'll have a baby, so it'll be worth it." _

_She stared at him for a long moment before pushing him away in disgust. _

"_Oh yes, you and your precious baby. I'm so glad you and your penis decided to knock me up. I don't even get a say in the matter, it's just assumed I'll have the damn the thing," she ranted, moving around and slamming more things just because._

_August stood in silence with his mouth agape. _

"_Please tell me you did not just suggest getting rid of it?"_

_Emma kicked one of her shoes into the closet and threw her hands on her hips with an angsty sigh. She closed her eyes and took a few moments to compose herself. _

"_Of course not. I just…I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I don't know how to raise a baby. Henry was already…" She opened her eyes and gave him a shrug. "I just don't think I can do this. I barely know what I'm doing with Henry most days. I caught him looking at porn the other day and I still don't know what in the Hell to say to him. Throw a crying baby on top of that and I'm going to screw them both up, I just know it."_

_August opened his mouth to comfort her but she raised her hand, not in the mood to hear it._

"_Let's just get this over with."_

That hadn't even been the worst of it. She'd been horrible throughout this entire pregnancy and she couldn't blame him for believing she didn't want this.

Emma moved back to their bed and sat across from him, taking his hand in hers. She waited until she could see his blue eyes looking back at hers before speaking.

"I know I've been really shitty about this. But you have to understand the first time I did this I was by myself and in jail."

"I know and I'm-"

"Stop. It's my turn to talk. I didn't have a choice but to give Henry up. I was too young, I had a record, no money, and…" She shook her head. "You couldn't have known that I was pregnant and even if you did, I didn't even know you were his father. Henry deserved better than me and he sure as Hell deserved better than Neal. And I know you're not going to leave again but…

This is all really scary for me. I'm used to things going to shit. We've been so happy and-"

Emma choked up, unable to go on.

August reached his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Emma, are you saying you're afraid that something is going to happen because you're finally happy."

Emma nodded, blinking away tears.

"That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. What part of your shitty life makes you think you're not due for some good? Haven't you been through enough, Emma? Life isn't going to ruin this for us, you're ruining it. Your negativity is making your sickness worse and your stubbornness is just hurting all three of you.

I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here every second to take care of you. And when the babies come it'll be both of us screwing it up so if we fail as parents at least we'll fail together."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She felt ridiculous and guilty.

"You're right." She reached up to wipe her tears, shaking her head. "I'm a horrible mother, I…"

August took her hands and pressed their joined limbs to her stomach.

"You're not. You're just confused. Don't worry, they know you love them."

Emma leaned her head on his shoulders with a frown.

"I hope so."

August kissed the top of her head and held her close. They stayed like that in silence for what felt like hours before Emma made a decision.

"Fine, let's tell them. But I don't want to…do it a million times. So let's just invite the whole family over and get it over with. Everyone in town will know soon anyway, I'm going to be the size of a house by the time these little monsters come out."

He dipped her in his arms and kissed her properly with a smile.

"About time, Princess."


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Title:** Booth Babes  
**Chapter Three:** The Cat's Out of the Bag  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** August, Emma, Henry, Charming, Snow, Geppetto, Archie, Blue, Granny, Mulan, Ruby, Aurora, & Killian; Emma/August, Snow/Charming, Aurora/Killian, & Ruby/Mulan  
**Summary:** Emma and August announce the news to their 'families'.  
**Warnings:** Mild language, angst, and tons of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** When they first announced Rachel Shelley had been cast they spelt it 'Milha' and that's how it was spelt in the press releases. They seemed to change their minds when we saw Hook's tattoo, but whatever, that's how I like it spelt so that's how I'm doing it. Anyhow, enjoy the feels!

Emma stood in the middle of the living room staring at the large group of people they considered to be 'family', wondering if it was too late to back out of this. Surely they'd all just figure it out, right? Her nerves were on edge and August gently placed his hand on her lower back, sending a small wave of calm through her body. She glanced up to meet his eyes and he gave her a small nod of encouragement.

She cleared her throat and glanced towards Henry who gave her a thumbs-up.

"So we asked you all here because we have something to tell you," Emma offered, looking to August for some help. She'd gotten that far and she wasn't sure she could make the rest of the words come out of her mouth so August stepped in.

"What Emma is trying to say is that we have some good news," he said with a small smile in her direction.

Good news, right.

She opened her mouth to speak but Granny, being the sassy old broad that she was, cut her off.

"Cut to the chase girl, we all know."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise. They did? She looked down at her stomach. Sure, she'd gotten a little fat but not that fat, right?

"What do we know?" Her father asked in confusion and her mother shrugged.

Ruby shook her head and did her best not to laugh at the expression on Emma's face.

"Don't worry Emma, we're the only ones who know…the wolf thing," she added, giving Emma a warm smile as she took Mulan's hand while giving Emma a small nod to go on with her announcement.

Emma returned Ruby's nod and took a deep breath. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed, trying to find her voice. Dammit, she was making this out to be harder than it was. She just needed to do it like she was pulling off a Band-Aid.

"I'm pregnant." She announced, feeling sick as she said it. _Not now body_, she thought, not needing them to see her barf on the hardwood floor.

"With twins," August added, grinning like a fool.

She closed her eyes, fighting off the nausea and the need to punch his beautiful face.

"Damn," Ruby mumbled. Apparently her wolf senses weren't as good as she thought they were.

Mulan and Aurora exchanged amused, knowing glances.

"What?" Emma asked, annoyed. Since coming to Storybrooke Snow and Charming had taken it upon themselves to 'adopt' Mulan and Aurora into the family since they had no one else and Snow had taken a fancy to mothering them. So now Emma had two new sisters. Instead of feeling put out by it she was glad to finally have a big family. She loved the two of them while wanting to kill them at the same time which was how having sisters worked according to every chick flick she'd ever seen. The three of them had fallen into their roles fairly quickly much to Snow's delight. And when Snow was happy, Charming was happy, so everything worked out.

Aurora smirked and gave Emma a half-shrug.

"We already knew."

"How-" Emma began but Mulan cut her off.

"We're not fools, Emma. We spent weeks trekking through forest and desert with barely any food or water and you didn't get sick once. Now you're suddenly you're sick all the time? Plus you two can't keep your hands off of-"

"I GET IT MULAN!"

Emma cut her eyes to Henry who gave his aunt a small nod.

"It's true, they don-"

"Henry," she warned, thinking it was past time they had a sex talk with him. The last thing she needed was for him to get one of those girls who always hung all over him pregnant. Their family was crazy enough without adding grandchildren to the mix.

Two arms wrapped around her, engulfing her into a bone-crushing hug. Emma returned the hug, recognizing the smell of apples and cinnamon that always seemed to cling to her mother. She could hear her mother crying and Emma tried not to join her.

They had all missed out. Snow and Charming on raising Emma, Emma on having parents, and everyone had missed out on Henry's childhood. She'd known her parents would be pleased with the news but it was nice to actually see their reactions. August wasn't the only one who wanted to do things right this time around.

Their little sea monkeys were going to be spoiled.

Emma kept her arms around her mother and looked around the room trying to locate her father. When she found him, he was clapping August on the back.

"Atta-boy! Good job," he said as he shook August's hand.

A disgusted noise erupted from the back of her throat. Of all of the people she thought would be jumping up to giving August a 'talk' about being a good father and treating Emma right she figured it would be her father. But the traitorous bastard was already being a 'man' about all of this. Apparently ejaculation was something to be proud of.

Geppetto hugged August and to no one's surprise had tears in his eyes.

"My boy, this is the happiest day of my life. Good boy," he said, patting August's cheek and Emma frowned. Why was everyone congratulating August? All he'd done was put his dick inside of her, she was the one doing all of the real work. She didn't see men lining up to carry the damn things for nine months and then rip their bodies in half to push them out.

Emma remembered how painful giving birth to Henry had been and suddenly realized she'd have to do it again. Not once but twice. She glared at August. Someone was getting a vasectomy whether he liked it or not. That or she was never having sex with him again. Okay…there was no way she was going without sex, so vasectomy it was.

"And Emma!" Geppetto cried out, interrupting her thoughts. He took Emma out of her mother's arms and kissed both of her cheeks before hugging her. "Thank you. First you gave us Henry, then you put up with my son, and now you're going to give us all two more bambinos," he said proudly.

She smiled smugly.

"At least someone understands that I'm the one carrying said children," she huffed, glaring at her father.

Snow also glared in his direction and a very sheepish Charming left August's side and pulled Emma against him. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"Do you need me to hurt him?" He whispered, eyeing August.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now he wants to defend my honor. No, dad, I need him. He did this to me so he gets to change every single diaper because I'm not doing it."

"I will change them happily," he called to her, winking.

She made a face and moved to sit in an armchair, too tired to keep standing. If this was what her body felt like now she didn't want to imagine what it would feel like in three months. Killian approached her and took her hand and kissed it while giving her one of his lecherous winks.

"Congratulations, Your Highness."

Emma pulled her hand away from him and wiped it on her jeans, wishing she had some sanitizer.

"Killian, touch me again and you'll be missing two more appendages, got it?"

"Jones! Get away from my Princess," August warned. She wished it was a real warning because a moment later the two were embracing like they brothers. Killian kissed August's cheeks before slapping him on the back with his one hand.

She groaned. Those two…

After witnessing Killian's shameless flirting first hand and with the knowledge that he'd tried to kill her, August had taken it upon himself to duel Killian for her honor. Really, he'd wanted to kill him, but he'd settled for a good old swordfight, which had finally earned him Charming's approval.

Emma hadn't witnessed the two idiots playing with their swords firsthand but from what they'd told her later after they'd both fought valiantly (August's words) with neither one being able to best the other they'd called it a draw. Somehow they'd ended up in Jefferson's bar, gotten drunk, and become best mates. Killian respected a man who was willing to fight for the woman he loved and August needed a real friend. After August informed him that if he ever put the moves on Emma again or hurt another woman he'd kill him they began their very infuriating and strange bromance.

Infuriating because August remained friends with Killian even though Emma blatantly disapproved. Strange because when they had too many drinks things turned a little gay. Emma had no problem with gay people she just had an issue when her boyfriend was being kissed by another man and was too drunk to protest.

"No one can say you're not a real man now, aye mate? You got that wood into her good." August scoffed and told Killian to stop but Killian kept on making comments about 'wood' and August's 'little sailors' and of course the always classy 'sea men' jokes.

Eventually Aurora approached him and gave him a firm slap that was meant to shush him.

"Killian Jones, if you make one more-"

He seized Aurora by the waist and pulled her against him before dipping her down as his lips sought out hers. Aurora struggled against him before pushing away from him. She huffed and adjusted her dress indignantly. When she attempted to storm off he caught her by the arm and drew her into his arms.

"What's wrong, love? Do you want one too, Rory? I'm sure we could arrange it," he whispered, trailing his hook over her side. A blush crept over her cheeks and he began whispering again, quieter this time. Emma couldn't hear what he was saying but Aurora's blush grew and soon the scowl on her face was replaced by a shy smile.

"Killian, get your grubby hook off of my daughter," Snow warned. No one, especially Emma, Snow, and Mulan approved of Aurora's choice in men, but what were they supposed to do? She had her heart and free will back and as she reminded them, it was her decision, not theirs.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," he replied while keeping his arms around Aurora.

Emma rolled her eyes and glanced towards Mulan who shook her head. Mulan kept her eyes on Killian with one hand around the knife she kept hidden in an ankle sheath. She glared at him as if to say 'give me a reason'. Mulan wanted nothing more than to get him back for all of the horrible things he'd done but she wouldn't do it without due cause.

Ruby sat next to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes in Killian's direction. She didn't hate him but she didn't like him either. He'd attempted to bed her far too many times to be on Ruby's good side. Ruby moved her eyes to Mulan, taking in the 'warrior Mulan' façade. She seemed to find it sexy because she licked her lips and immediately asked Mulan if they could go back home now.

Emma looked away, shaking her head. Everyone around her was turning into a horny mess. Babies seemed to bring it out in people. She searched for August and found him across the room with Blue, who was the closest thing he had to a mother. Blue had his face in her hands, apparently saying something encouraging because August's eyes were red with tears but he kept nodding and had a small smile plastered on his face. She grinned and noticed her kid at the dining room table with both of his grandfathers and Archie loudly discussing baby names.

Her gaze moved back to her little 'Rora or 'Rory' as her Captain liked to call her. She sat in a chair with him at her feet, waving his hook around as he regaled her with some tale. Aurora beamed down at him and as much as Emma hated to admit it, this was the happiest she'd ever seen the young sleeping beauty.

"I know we don't trust him, but Aurora does, so we should try to hate him less." Emma looked up as her mother took a seat next to her and grabbed one of her hands. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she remembered how Aurora found it in her heart to forgive him after what he'd done to her.

"_You saved me."_

_Emma held Aurora in her arms as they both gawked at Killian. He slowly lifted his head, letting the pile of ash that had once been Cora's heart slip through his fingers as he met Aurora's eyes. His haunted eyes were filled with anguish. _

"_Was I supposed to let you die, Princess?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. _

"_No, but…that was your chance to kill Rumpelstiltskin and you gave it up for me?"_

_Aurora trembled in Emma's arms, both from the cold and from the ordeal she'd been through. Killian averted his gaze and mumbled something about how Milha would have wanted it that way. Aurora stood and held out a shaky hand to take his before throwing her arms around him with a broken sob._

Poor Aurora had somehow fallen for him, long before he'd taken her heart. She'd offered him her forgiveness if he would give up his quest for vengeance but he'd brushed her off. After all, he was a pirate set out to avenge the woman he loved and she was nothing more than a silly princess. But here they were, weeks later and he'd done just as she'd asked.

Killian had his chance to kill Rumpelstiltskin and he'd abandoned it to help Emma save Aurora from Cora, killing Cora in the process.

Emma didn't like it but she'd seen the look in his eyes when he'd discovered Aurora was in danger. He loved her and he'd chosen to save her over his desire to avenge Milha. That was all Aurora needed to forgive him.

While Aurora had been willing to forgive him, it had taken him much longer to earn her trust. Killian had completely given up his quest for revenge, claiming that Milha would have wanted him to move on. Then when Emma found Baelfire and reunited him with his father he claimed that Milha wouldn't want her son to be left an orphan. He had tried every lie in the book but everyone knew the truth: the hole in heart had been replaced with love for the sleeping beauty. He wasn't happy with Rumpelstiltskin being alive but he dealt with it and eventually Aurora allowed herself to trust him and then to love him.

They all thought it was a bad idea but Aurora had made him wait and earn a place in her life so at least she hadn't been willing to forgive his horrible act overnight. It had been a long road for him and she still made him work for her every single day. The fact that he still stuck by her side and that Rumpelstiltskin was still alive was proof that he loved her.

Emma wasn't entirely sure what had happened after they'd all been separated. All she knew was that one day Mulan and Aurora arrived in Storybrooke through a portal they'd discovered in the Sands. They'd discovered that when the Wraith had taken Phillip's soul it had been sent to Storybrooke, where it had been conjured. With magic so temperamental in this land they hadn't been able to save him. With no prince to save and no land to return to, the two decided to make their lives here.

Mulan had moved on with Ruby and Aurora had slowly moved on with Killian.

While she hated to credit Killian with anything, in some respects she had the two of them to thank for the small life she'd built with August.

_Emma sprinted towards Granny's, not caring that she was covered in filth and her own blood. Witnessing Aurora forgiving the man who had literally ripped her heart from her chest had made Emma realize what a fool she'd been. She burst through the doors of the Inn, bumping into Ruby on the stairs._

"_Thank God you're here. Go talk some sense into him, will you?"_

"_What?"_

"_August's leaving, that's why you-Emma!"_

_She didn't bother to listen to what Ruby had to say. The moment she heard he was leaving she darted up the stairs two at a time and burst into his room. He looked up from where he was packing his bag and his eyes went dark, a look she'd never seen before._

"_Come to see me off, Princess?"_

_His words stung. He'd never spoken to her with such…distaste. She'd taken his unyielding affection for granted and now he was going to leave._

"_You're not leaving," she commanded, her voice unsteady. This was not how this was supposed to go._

"_Why not? Should I stay here where my own father can't even look me in the eye? You've made it very clear that you're never forgiving me and I don't see the point in sticking around to be your emotional punching bag."_

_Emma wasn't one who did heart-to-hearts very well and she had an impulse problem. So instead of saying the words and telling him that she forgave him and that she'd over reacted she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed her lips to his. _

_But he didn't kiss her back. Instead he broke away from her, a look of disgust on his face, and reached for his bag._

"_I'm going."_

"_You can't leave!" She called as he went for the door. "Henry's your son!"_

_August spun around, dropping his helmet, and stared at her in disbelief. _

"_What?"_

"_He loves you," she clarified. "You've been more of a father to him than Neal could have ever been. Henry's right, I've been too hard on you. You did you what you had to do to make sure I broke the curse and I was better off without Neal. And Henry…what was I going to do with a kid? Regina raising him wasn't ideal but it was better than what I could have given him. I'm sorry, August. I needed someone to be mad at and you were the easy target."_

_He eyed her warily._

"_Emma-"_

"_Don't tell me you don't love him."_

_August sighed. _

"_Of course I love him. I've always loved the kid."_

"_And you don't care that he isn't really your son?"_

"_Biology doesn't mean anything to me, Emma, you know that."_

_Emma kissed him again and this time he didn't refuse her. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his while taking the bag out of his hand and tossing it to the side. _

"_Then it's settled. You're his father, not Neal. You're the one who loves him and who has always believed in him, even when I couldn't. He misses you and he needs you. And if you leave…it'll break his heart."_

"_And you?"_

_She fought off tears and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_If you left it would kill me," she admitted in a harsh whisper as a single tear fell to her cheek._

_August reached out to brush it away while holding her gaze. _

"_So you don't hate me anymore?"_

"_No; I could never hate you because I love you."_

As angry as she'd been with him it was nothing compared to how Aurora should have felt. What August had done had not only been with good intentions but was nowhere near as horrible as some of the things Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, and Killian had done. Why should they be allowed happiness while she continued to make him suffer? She'd put him through enough and she'd realized that she needed to forgive him.

Putting aside her own feelings for him, Henry loved him. He'd begged her for weeks to forgive August. He was the only person who had understood that August had done the best he could given the circumstances but she'd refused to listen to him. Emma had kept them apart because she'd been angry and Henry hated her for it. He eventually came around and forgave her once he realized that they were going to be a family.

That hadn't been the end of it. Convinced that with Henry out of the way he could be with Emma (and because he didn't want a kid), Neal teamed up with Regina to take Henry away from Emma. It had been a poor decision on his part. Not only had it cemented Emma's love for August when he'd nearly died saving Henry but it got him killed after he double-crossed Regina.

"_You're alive!" Emma threw her arms around August and sobbed against his shoulder. A small forced hit her side and she looked down to find Henry hugging her around the middle. She'd been so scared that she'd lost both of them when one of Regina's curses rebounded and flew towards Henry. August stepped in after pushing Henry out of the way. _

_Apparently there was something to that True Love's kiss crap because here he was._

"_I love you," she whispered and kissed him and then kissed Henry. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly, repeating that she loved him until the tears stopped. _

"_I love you too, mom," Henry replied as he detached himself from her. He turned around and flung his arms around August. August hugged him back fiercely. "I love you too, dad."_

"_Kid, I'm not…" August started, choked up. Neal's first attempt to be rid of the responsibility of Henry had been to insist that he wasn't Henry's father. Once it got out that there was a slim possibility he wasn't, he'd tried to pawn him off on August as a trade; Henry for Emma. But August didn't care whose kid he was, he loved Henry and he respected Emma's ability to make her own choices. If she left him then fine, but it didn't change the fact that he loved the kid and would continue to love him even without Emma in the picture. _

_She'd be the world's biggest moron to ever let August go._

"_I don't care, August. You're my dad, not him," he assured, hugging August even tighter._

_Emma exhaled and decided she couldn't wait for the right time to tell them the truth._

"_Actually, he is your dad, Henry. I was wrong, Neal…" she sighed. "Neal's not your father."_

"_Emma, as cute as I think this whole you wanting me to be his dad thing is-" August began._

_She scoffed. _

"_August, this has nothing to do with me wanting you to be his dad. I stole a piece of your hair while you were sleeping one night and abused my position as Sheriff to get a D.N.A. test done. I was going to tell you but then Regina took Henry and-" She shrugged. "You're his father. Apparently it only takes one-"_

_August cut her off with a kiss._

And the rest was history, really.

She felt an all too familiar feeling wash over her and she excused herself before rushing into the small powder room. As she threw up she heard the door open and close. The faucet turned on and off and when she finished she leaned back into August's waiting arms. He pressed a wet towel to the back of her neck and held her close.

"I'm sorry, Cara Mia, I should have sent everyone home. You're too sick to have to be up and entertaining such a large group," he said quietly, rocking her gently.

She shook her head and cuddled him, resting against his chest.

"It's fine, let them stay. Henry's excited and I'm sure he'll keep them distracted. Just help me upstairs and tell everyone that I needed to lie down. The sea monkey's need a nap," she said, closing her eyes.

August kissed the top of her head and lifted her up in his arms.

"Just the sea monkeys?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, falling asleep before he tucked her into bed.


	4. The Pregnancy

**Title:** Booth Babes  
**Chapter Four:** The Pregnancy  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, August, Snow, Granny, Henry, Charming, Geppetto, & Archie; Emma/August & Snow/Charming  
**Summary:** Emma manipulates August into getting her way, Granny is a sassy old broad, August is adorable, Archie gets sea sick, and Emma pouts a lot.  
**Warnings:** Mild language, sexuality, mentions to sexy times, and tons of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm having a lot of fun with pregnant Emma. She's almost better than drunk!Emma.

"But I want bacon," Emma whined, poking at the disgusting looking egg whites on her plate. She was sick of eating bland, boring, healthy crap. All she'd eaten for the past three months were raw vegetables, cooked vegetables with no seasoning, bread, egg whites, and a lot of water because apparently juice was too 'acidic'.

August kissed the top of her head and pulled her loose quilt over her exposed feet.

"I know, Amore Mia," he cooed, kissing her cheek. "But eating like this got you past your sickness. Do you really want to risk going back to throwing up all the time?"

"Yes! I miss food. Real food. Food with taste. I would suck your dick right now just to have something different in my mouth."

He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"As tempting as that offer is, you wouldn't be able to actually do it," he teased, rubbing her stomach.

Emma pouted and pushed her plate away. She was as big as a house and she hadn't left her actual house for weeks with the exception of doctor's visits, which didn't count. She still got sick even though she was about to be in her third trimester, even if it wasn't as bad as before, and August watched her like a hawk to make sure she didn't break the rules of her bedrest.

Emma Swan was a doer and not doing anything was driving her insane. The least he could do was fry her up a piece of bacon. Or bring her a cheeseburger. Or some fries.

She moaned aloud, remembering how much she missed the food at Granny's and hot chocolate.

"I can't eat this crap anymore, August! I need real food, please!" She cried. "They need real food. Your children are suffering by eating this crap too! They're going to be tiny! We need a cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra fries, a chocolate milkshake, and just…a plate of bacon!

Please…I'll marry you if you bring me food!"

Okay, they both knew she was lying, but she was dying. All she did was lie on the couch or in bed. She'd read everything Henry brought her and if she had to watch more television she'd kill someone. She understood that he was worried about her but she needed to be able to walk around the house and clean something and eat greasy food.

"Emma…the babies are fine. While you may not think what I feed you is food it's all very good for-don't pout at me like that."

Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. She'd become very good at the whole emotional pregnant woman bit. August hated to see her cry and before this whole baby business he'd been willing to do whatever she wanted to get it to stop. His paternal instincts were stronger than his 'make Emma happy' ones but it couldn't hurt to try.

He took her tray and set it on the coffee table before pressing his mouth to hers. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and moved his lips to kiss the tip of her nose. Both hands went to her stomach and he gave her an 'it's not going to work' look.

She sighed in frustration and he kissed her again.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it! I do nothing all day. I'm so bored! And I'm starving! And I miss sex! If you would just fuck me once maybe I wouldn't care about the bacon!"

No matter how hard she tried he wouldn't make love to her. He was too afraid of doing anything that could hurt the babies. She cursed this damn high-risk bullshit. He wouldn't be like this if she was having a normal pregnancy. He'd even gone as far as to move into the guest bedroom but she'd cried herself to sleep enough times that he felt guilty and moved back into their bed where the most action she got was him talking to her stomach in baby gibberish.

He let out a long sign before taking a seat next to her on the couch and pulling her feet into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

He tugged off her socks and began massaging her feet. She let out a loud moan.

"Does this make up for the lack of sex and bacon?"

"No, but if you stop I'll leave you and run away with Ruby."

"Keep talking like that and I might just so I can watch."

Emma kicked her foot at him and he chuckled. He placed his lips on her ankle and then massaged her other foot. She leaned back and watched him with a small smile.

"What?" He asked her after a few minutes.

"Nothing, I just love you."

He smiled and pulled her against him.

"I love you too."

"I don't believe you," she teased.

"Well then, maybe I should prove it you." He lowered his lips to hers and Emma's fingers went to his shirt. She was pretty sure she had chest hair in her fingers but she didn't care. He was a good kisser to begin with but throw on a horny pregnant woman who hadn't had sex in months on top of it and a kiss was enough to get her hot. This kiss however was good enough to get her off.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Emma whispered when he finally pulled away. Her lips were swollen and she no longer cared about that cheeseburger.

He grinned in a way that sent heat rushing through her body.

"Sorry, Ems, I couldn't help myself."

Emma pressed her lips against his again and moved her fingers to his belt. She wasn't sure how in the hell this was supposed to work with her stomach in the way but she didn't care. She couldn't go three more months of pregnancy and then six weeks of recovery without sex.

"Ems, we can't," August whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Henry's with your dad. There is nothing wrong with having sex while pregnant. And there's nothing wrong with the babies, only me. I promise nothing bad will happen. And we'll only do it once, to get it out of my system."

August shook his head and grabbed her hands. She could see how hard turning her down was but it didn't make it sting any less. She bit her lip but it didn't stop a small sob from escaping her.

"I know I'm fat and disgusting and you don't want to touch me but-"

She sniffled and buried her face in her hands, full on crying now.

"Hey, don't-Emma-" He reached for her but she rejected him by pushing him away.

"You don't have to be nice to me, I get it. I'm going to pop these kids out and my vagina will never be the same and I'll have one hanging from each tit and I'll get saggy and gross and you'll find someone else who's younger and prettier and who hasn't pushed out three kids and is still hot!"

"Emma, stop. I don't-" he sighed. "You're still sexy as Hell, Emma. I mean, you're even sexier now…"

"Liar."

"NO! I mean it." He ran his hands over her stomach and searched her face until she finally met his eyes. "I did this to you because I love you. And…it's hot. I mean…that…you know…I'm into it, Emma," he told her in a very throaty voice. He looked her over like he wanted to eat her. "And if I wasn't worried about you and the babies I'd have you on every surface of this house. You're absolutely effulgent. I will never stop wanting you."

Emma pouted and looked away from him with her arms crossed. She gave a small huff of indignation while shaking her head.

"I don't believe you."

August growled and ran his hands over his face.

"Emma, come on, I mean it."

"Then prove it," she challenged, looking back at him.

Two hours later Emma lay curled up on her side while August held her. She didn't even bother to hide the smug look on her face. She knew he couldn't resist her or her powers of manipulation for much longer.

"You're evil," he murmured, kissing her neck as he massaged her lower back.

Emma gave him a lazy smile. She was far too relaxed and satisfied to play coy with him.

"I told you nothing bad would happen." She reached back to grasp him. "And when I recover from that orgasm you just gave me I think I'll need three more."

He scoffed.

"I think you need a nap, you can barely keep your eyes open," he teased, leaning over to place small kisses on her belly. "I hope you two were napping because mommy is very loud and I don't want you to be traumatized before you're even born. No, I don't, because daddy loves you very much. Yes he does. He loves you almost as much as he loves mommy."

She snorted. She knew if it came down to her or the kids, he'd pick the kids. And she loved him for it.

"And your brother, daddy loves him too."

Emma ran her hand through his hair as he kept on talking to her stomach.

"You need to stop, you're too adorable, and it's going to make me want to let you get me pregnant all over again." Sure her hormones were all over the place and she was pissed off with him most of the time but she still loved him. And post-coital Emma was far too happy to not let his 'I'm going to be a dad again' happiness melt her heart.

"Good, I want you to have all of the babies. I just want you fat and pregnant all the time," he teased.

"In your dreams," she objected, toying with his hair as she fell asleep.

"_August, you need to stop. I'm trying to tell you something," she protested. As much as she enjoyed what he was doing with his teeth, this was important. August ignored her and went for her neck. She knew if he kept on with this there would be no talking so she shoved him off of her. _

"_Would you listen?"_

"_How do you expect a man to concentrate when you look so tantalizing, Princess?"_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_Because, you being unable to keep your hands off of me is why we need to talk," she retorted, annoyed, as his hands went for her shirt. Her words seemed to finally get through to him because he froze and gazed up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes._

"_Emma, what are you saying?"_

_She could tell he was trying not to get his hopes up and it killed her because this was a subject that was the cause of all of their fights. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

"_I think, and don't get your panties in a bunch because I'm not sure, but…I…you may have knocked me up. Again." She glanced down to see his reaction and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face, I told you not to get excited."_

"_Do you think I care?" He asked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed. She shook her head and tried not to laugh as he kissed her. "How soon can we find out for soon?" He was like a kid on Christmas morning. _

_It was both endearing and aggravating at the same time._

"_I don't know…Whale's the only doctor in this town. We can go by the hospital in the morning. What are you doing?" A giggle left her as his beard tickled the skin just below her ribcage._

"_Checking on my kid, unless you'd rather I be doing something else? I wouldn't mind doing a little celebrating."_

"_You're incorrigible."_

"_And you love it."_

With Whale's assurance that it was fine they kept up with their physical activities. Once a week, any more than that and August started in with his overprotective father crap. They also agreed to real food as long as it was made at home. Finally getting her way, Emma was as happy as a peach. Especially since Henry snuck a milkshake to her once a week while August was out with the boys.

Sure, she waddled when she walked and hadn't seen her feet in months, but it was all an improvement to how life had been a few weeks ago.

"This is crap, like breathing really makes a difference. I never did any of this crap with Henry. Mom, did they have this back in your land?"

Snow looked up from the pillow she was embroidering. She gave August an 'I'm sorry' expression and shrugged.

"No," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't still-"

"Oh, bollocks! You girls now, you're all wimps. I had my Anita by myself. No midwife, no one to hold my hand. Women don't know how to be women anymore! That's what's wrong with this world," Granny scolded, the blanket in her lap nearly complete. "And hurry it up, Snow! When I'm done with this one I need you to embroider a swan on this thing. I'm too old for that kind of fancywork," she commanded.

Snow hid a smile.

"Sure thing, Granny."

August sighed from behind her. She turned to find the annoyed father of her children attempting to keep his cool.

"You're not even trying, Emma."

"Lamaze is for sissies, you heard Granny. Tell him to back off."

"I don't care if you're having ten babies, you complain too much. Always whining and arguing. If I had a fine piece of man like him, I'd do anything he wanted as long as he kept me satisfied and judging by the condition you're in I don't think he disappoints where it matters."

A blush crept onto Emma's cheeks and August laughed.

"You hear that? You keep this up and I have someone to leave you for."

Emma leaned against him and locked her fingers with his, holding them over her womb.

"As if you'd ever leave me and the little bambinos. And what about Henry?"

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but only for the kids," he jested, nuzzling her neck. "And you're going to regret not learning the Lamaze when you're pushing our little bambinos out, Cara Mia."

"I will take my chances," she replied, picking up the remote and turning off the video he'd bought. Since pregnancy was a relatively new thing to a town that had been frozen in time for nearly three centuries there weren't exactly birthing classes so August had abused his credit card by ordering too many videos from Amazon.

She leaned back with a smile and he kissed her one and then again before helping her to her feet and into her favorite armchair.

"We brought dinner!" Henry announced as he entered the room with Charming and Geppetto slowly followed by a sickly green Archie.

"Don't tell me they actually caught something," Emma said, skeptical. When they'd announced they were going fishing she was sure one of them would end up dead. Especially when they added that they weren't even inviting the good old Captain along. Emma wasn't a fan of Hook but at least he knew his way around a boat and how to catch a fish. Her only hope of her kid coming back alive was knowing that August inherited his Mariner ways from his father.

"Oh, look at you, even lovelier than this morning." Geppetto kissed her hand and she gave August an amused smirk. She was surprised Geppetto didn't have every old woman in this town enamored with him. He'd passed on his Italian lover ways to his son and he was even better at them than August was. He was a regular Casanova.

"Stop it, Geppetto. I'm already worried Henry's inherited your charms. The girls in the town won't stand a chance if you keep teaching him how to woo them," Emma teased.

The old man gave her a wink as she heard vomiting coming from the kitchen.

"Archie get a little sea sick?"

Geppetto nodded with a wince and Emma nodded, figuring as much.

"I'm afraid we did not catch any fish today. They were all scared away by his retching overboard. But we did get a pizza. And before you argue my son, remember this beautiful woman puts up with you and has given you three wonderful miracles. You should be more patient with her."

Geppetto kissed the top of her head and moved into the kitchen to help the boys set the table.

"You should listen to him more often," she told August coyly.

"Why? You don't listen to anyone but yourself," August reprimanded while helping her to her feet.

"And your point?"

He sighed as he followed her to the table.

"You're going to be the death of me."

August held her chair out for her and kissed her before taking the seat on her left. He gave her a slice of the vegetarian pizza and a glass of milk. She didn't care what was on the pizza, it was pizza. She happily dug in and had her first slice finished before poor Archie joined them at the table.

She made a face, hoping he didn't puke at the table. Her stomach was weak enough without the smell of his vomit making her sick. The last thing they needed was the pregnant woman ruining dinner.

"So, Emma, honey, have you thought about names?" Her mother asked her from across the table.

"I think you should name them after Disney characters, mom."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on champ, let your mom talk," her father told Henry, ruffling his hair in the process.

Henry made a face and bit into his pizza. Emma withheld a sigh. The kid looked more and more like August every day. Acted like him too. Hopefully one of these kids currently renting out her uterus would take after her or she'd be surrounded by infuriating Booths constantly teaming up on her.

August placed a hand on her knee and she looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

"Well, we have a few names. Emma doesn't want to know what they're going to be so it could change, but we have names picked out assuming we're having one of each. If not…we'll have to wing it I guess."

Emma swallowed her slice and stole a piece of sausage off of August's plate.

"We were thinking of names similar to well um…your Storybrooke names," Emma admitted. "But, no offense, mom, Mary is a really lame name." Snow nodded in agreement. "August really wants to name one of the babies after me if it's a girl which I think is stupid, but whatever." He kissed her temple and she shooed him off, stealing another piece of pork from his plate. "But we like Emmeline Amelia for a girl. It's kind of like Emma and we could call her Amelia or Amy for short and I don't know…August picked it."

"I let you pick the boy's name, so stop complaining."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and he kissed her to get her to stop. Her father cleared his throat. While he was all for more grandchildren he didn't need to see August's tongue in his daughter's mouth.

"Right…um…what were we talking about?" Emma asked, distracted.

"Graham." August offered. After seeing the look of confusion on everyone's faces he clarified. "Graham Marco. I thought since Snow wouldn't be alive to have had Emma without him…and well, for you dad."

Geppetto seemed pleased by the news. Emma took August's hand and leaned against him with a smile.

"And if it's two girls um…one of them will be Margaret and whatever I can find that goes with it and if it's two boys one of them will David. We know it's cheesy, but...they're all better than the crap Henry keeps coming up with."

"They're not that bad," Henry protested.

August gave Henry a pointed look.

"Walter Booth?"

"Okay, I may see your point, dad," Henry admitted.

"I think it's great, I'm really-" Archie began before he went green again. Her dad helped him to the bathroom and Emma winced at the sounds coming from it.

Emma placed a hand on her belly, feeling one of the babies kick her. She let out a small sigh, realizing that her poor kids were going to be born into a family full of crazy people.


	5. The Birth

**Title:** Booth Babes  
**Chapter Five:** The Birth  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** August, Emma, Aurora, Ruby, Mulan, August, Killian, Whale, Henry, Snow, Charming, Granny, Geppetto, & Amelia Booth; Emma/August, Aurora/Killian, Ruby/Mulan, & Snow/Charming  
**Summary:** While having a movie night with the girls Emma goes into early labor.  
**Warnings:** Lots of angst and family feels.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for the feels! I'm not entirely happy with the last chunk of this. Labor is a pain in the ass to write without getting too graphic with it or completely skipping over it. So I'm sorry if that part sucks but I had to find a middle ground with it. Also, I'm glad you girls all seem to like the hidden things I've thrown in for you, have fun spotting the rest. As always, thanks to the wife for putting up with me.

"Wait, wait! I got it!" Emma announced with her hands up in the air. Resting on her stomach was a perfectly balanced bowl of popcorn. She laughed, amused with her new trick and reached in for a handful. It was non-buttered and whole grain to make August happy but she couldn't tell the difference. When the bowl stayed put she smiled happily wondering if she could also balance her juice on there too.

"Thank you, Mon Cher." She leaned her head back and let August kiss her.

"'Mon Cher'?" He asked with an amused grin as he gazed down at her.

"You're not the only one who can speak in sexy languages," she told him, feeling adorable. She was past the feeling bloated stage and was embracing her pregnant glow. Plus it was hard to not feel like her old self when August kept staring at her like she was a cool spring while he was trapped in the desert.

August smirked and moved to rest his elbows on the back of the sofa so he could be nose to nose with her.

"That's from 'The Addams Family'."

"So? You still think I'm charming."

He let out a small 'unf' noise and kissed her temple.

"You're lucky there are people here or I'd show you that 'charming' isn't what I find you to be, Princess." He stood and looked her over before shaking his head. "Sexy little minx even while pregnant," he muttered as he left the room.

She smirked and reached for more popcorn.

"We are ready for bad movies!" Ruby announced as she entered the room carrying a few wine glasses and a bottle while Mulan followed with two big bowls of popcorn.

"About time," Snow muttered, throwing herself down on the sofa next to Emma. Her bowl stayed in place and Emma did a silent 'AHA!' in her head. Nothing could overcome her magical belly's table abilities. Her mother kissed her cheek and snuck a peanut butter cup into her fist. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks mom," she said, popping her secret snack into her mouth before August decided to come check on her again.

Snow smiled at her fondly and kissed the top of Emma's head as Ruby threw in a horror movie. Emma knew Aurora and Snow hated those kinds of things but Emma hated romantic comedies and Mulan was always intrigued by the weaponry in said movies. Emma and Ruby just liked the badness of said movies.

"Where's 'Rora?" Emma asked as she snuck another piece of candy from her mom.

"She's making out with Captain Asshole in the kitchen."

Emma made a face and winced as she felt heartburn start up in her chest. Dammit, she shouldn't have wolfed down so much chocolate.

"Someone tell her to stop sucking face with Captain Codfish and to get her ass in here. Its girl's night. If boys were invited then I'd have mine in here giving me a well-earned massage. My damn back's killing me. These kids are heavy."

Ruby glanced to Mulan with her pouty face and Mulan responded with a 'bitch please' look.

"No. If you want her you go get her. I don't want to see that."

No one wanted to see it but over the past three years they'd all walked in on in it at least once.

Ruby sighed and yelled out instead of getting off the couch.

"AURORA! STOP MACKING IT WITH CAPTAIN FUCKWAD AND GET OVER HERE!"

"OH AND TELL CAPTAIN ASSDOUCHE TO TELL MY MAN I NEED A BIG BOTTLE OF TUMS!" Emma added, shifting uncomfortably. She pushed aside her bowl of popcorn and rubbed her stomach, trying to make the acid go down on its own.

"Killian, stop it!"

The bad Captain came into the room with a very red-in-the-face Aurora hanging over his shoulder.

"Did someone order a Princess?"

"Captain Jerkface can you just put her down and go away. Far away. Neverland would be good."

Ruby poured herself a glass of wine as Killian set Aurora down into an armchair gently. He kissed her quickly before turning to bow at Ruby.

"There you are She-Wolf."

Ruby flipped him the bird and he smirked.

"Ladies. I promise that your Puppet-Man shall be sober when I return him to you."

Emma snorted. That would never happen. Even if they were just staying in to be assholes together there would still be alcohol involved. More on Killian's part than August's but someone would be drunk on her bathroom floor tonight. She'd bet that bottle of Tums on it.

He left them and Ruby started the movie about some girls hanging out in an abandoned cabin in the woods. As Emma made comments about what a stupid idea that was her mother and Ruby exchanged odd glances but before Emma could say anything a sharp pain went through her.

She hissed and reached for the arm of the couch.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, I just…" She exhaled and waited for the pain to pass before continuing. "Can you get August? I think I ate something and it's making me feel sick."

Her mother nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before going to find August. Ruby abandoned Mulan to join Emma. Apparently her parents had named Ruby and Lancelot her godparents before she'd been born. And even though it had never had a chance to be official Ruby took the job very seriously when it was called for.

"Just breathe," Ruby whispered as she took Emma's clenched up fist into her hand. Emma nodded as another pain shot through her. Ruby put an arm around her and kept hold of her hand. "It'll be okay, little cub," she assured, moving a hand to Emma's forehead.

August rushed in and sat on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?"

"She's got a fever; I think she's coming down with something."

"Emma?"

"I'm fine, I just have some heartburn and I think one of the babies is pressing against my sciatic nerve or something. My back is killing me."

August switched places with Ruby and Emma shook him away.

"The pain's gone, I'm fine. The baby must have moved-" She winced. "Yup. The little guy thinks mommy is a kicking bag. There we go. See, I'm fine. Plus I have heartburn all the time."

He pushed a piece of her hair back, checking her forehead.

"Baby…I'm fine," she assured. "I love that you're all worried about me but I'm good. Save your freaking out for five weeks from now when I'm pushing these two out."

August agreed to calm down but he and Killian decided to join them for girl's night. Emma would have complained but he currently had her in his lap with his magical puppet fingers working out a knot in her lower back. As long as he kept up with the massage he could stay.

She felt the baby on her left move around which sent another jolt of pain through her but she did her best not to let it show. She didn't need them huddling over her again.

Halfway through the movie she realized she'd had the shooting pains a few times and fear coursed through her. What if something was wrong?

"August," she whispered, taking his hand as another one hit her. But this time it wasn't a normal cramp or back pain. Flashbacks of being in labor with Henry washed over her and she knew that she was having contractions.

"Yeah, love?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down but Emma was far past quiet voices or calm or anything. She was in full terror mode.

"Something's wrong, we need to go the hospital."

August jumped up immediately, ready to move to action if needed.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT SOMETHING IS WRONG! IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" She felt hot tears on her face and she was close to hyperventilating. Why weren't they all doing something? She needed a hospital now!

"She's in labor," Snow said evenly. As the only other in the person in the room who had been through it she easily recognized Emma's panic. "Ruby, get the car. 'Rora, get her bag; it's in the hall closet. Killian, call my husband. Tell him Emma's in labor and that he needs to make sure to pick up Geppetto and to bring Henry with him. Then call Geppetto to tell him to expect Charming. Mulan, call Granny. If someone doesn't she'll fillet us all. And someone make sure August doesn't pass out."

Emma glanced up to find him as white as a sheet. He was just as terrified as she was but instead of freaking out he was in shock.

"AUGUST!"

Her voice seemed to pull him back to reality because he blinked and instantly helped her to her feet.

Ruby sped the entire way to the hospital while Snow and August sat in the backseat, trying to help her breath. The others followed in Ruby's car.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Emma was in full-fledged labor. She held on to August, crying for him to make sure they stopped it. She knew early labor happened with twins but she wasn't ready. She needed her babies to come out perfect and healthy, not come out early and…

She didn't even want to think about the complications.

They wheeled her into a room and she protested the entire time. She knew she was beyond flipping out but she dared anyone to tell her as much. When the nurse attempted to assure her that everything would be fine Emma went for her throat. August held her down and told her to breath. Right…breathing, that thing she'd refused how to do properly. However, August seemed to have the right idea and coached her along while they waited for Whale.

"You studied the movies by yourself, didn't you?"

August pressed a paper towel to her forehead and nodded. She choked back a small sob.

"I love you. You're perfect."

He held her hand as a contraction hit. Once she collapsed against him he brushed his lips over her face while shaking his head.

"I'm far from perfect, Cara Mia."

"No, you are," she argued, shaking her head. "And I'm going to marry you. It's stupid that I keep telling you 'no'."

"Emma, that's not importan-"

"Yes, it is. It's important to you. If it wasn't then you wouldn't keep asking. So yes…for all the times you've asked, I'm saying 'yes' now. And you can't take it back because I'm the boss of you. I'm the Sheriff and I'm your Princess," she told him stubbornly.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"If I'd known knocking you up was the way to get you to finally say 'yes' I'd have done it five years ago," he teased.

"How is she?" Aurora rushed into the room followed by Snow with the ice chips and Ruby with Henry. Ruby held Henry in the doorway firmly, knowing better than to let him in. Her mother pressed a piece of ice to the back of Emma's neck and she shivered but appreciated the gesture on her feverish skin.

"She's fine. Where's Mulan?" August asked.

"She's in the waiting room. She doesn't want to see any of this blo-baby…um…you know how Mulan is."

"Bloody baby goop, Aurora," Ruby corrected.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Emma opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine but another contraction hit and she cried out. They were too close. She knew it would be too late to stop this. Dammit, where was Whale?

Snow took over for August who crossed over to Henry and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I know this is scary, but your mom's fine, okay? The babies are a little early but it happens with twins so you don't need to worry. This isn't supposed to be easy and your mom is going to go through some pain but when it's all over you'll have two siblings. Now, can you do something for you old dad?"

Henry nodded, putting on his brave face.

"There are going to be a lot of people in the waiting room and I need you to be the brave brother and keep them busy while I stay with your mom. And if anyone seems worried or anxious you distract them, got it?"

"Got it, dad."

Henry threw his arms around August's neck and August lifted him and carried him out of the room. Tears prickled at Emma's eyes as she watched Henry leave. She knew he shouldn't be in the room but she wanted him close. He was her reminder that everything would be okay.

August returned a minute later with Whale in tow.

"There are too many people in here. One of you needs to leave."

"Well, August isn't going anywhere, obviously," Emma muttered, taking her lover's hand.

"I'm her mother. I dare you to make me leave," Snow announced, holding onto Emma's free hand.

Ruby leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and glared at Whale.

"I'm not leaving either."

"I guess that leaves me," Aurora declared sadly.

"I want 'Rora to stay. Come on Whale, stop being a dick."

"Hospital rules."

"It's okay, Emma, I'll be outside." Aurora kissed Emma's forehead and left the room.

Emma clamped her eyes shut with a sigh. She fought off a fresh wave of tears and opened her eyes to look at Whale.

"I can't have these babies yet, it's too early."

Whale examined her and she could tell from the look on his face that she could not be happy with what came out of his mouth.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Emma, but don't worry, everything looks fine."

"My water hasn't even broken yet! Give me something to stop it!"

"We'll wait and see if your water breaks naturally and if it doesn't we'll do it for you to help you along. I'm sorry, Emma, but you should get settled in, because you're having these babies."

Emma leaned into August and started crying.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

"Emma, honey."

"Daddy!"

Her father rushed in and took her mother's place. He kissed the top of her head and Emma abandoned August's arms for her father's. For someone who had grown up without parents she knew the feeling of needing your parents all too well and she wasn't going to play tough when she needed them now.

"It's okay, baby girl, daddy's here."

She started crying and bumbling. She wasn't even sure if the words that came out of her mouth were intelligible but she could make out ' too early', 'not ready', and 'kick Whale's ass'. As another contraction hit she reached for August and screamed into her father's jacket, cursing the gods for putting her through this painful ordeal.

"I need to get back to Henry, okay?"

Emma shook her head 'no', not wanting him to leave. But she also didn't want Henry left alone with Hook either.

"Fine, just take him to the real waiting room; I don't want him to hear me screaming."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Her mother followed and Emma watched them in the hallway. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew that they were both worried. Her mother said something to calm her father down because he kissed her before leaving.

Emma sighed and rested her head against August's shoulder as she watched her father move Henry to a small room at the end of the hallway through the glass. Geppetto appeared with coffee and August gave him a small nod of acknowledgement through the window. Geppetto gave him a smile and followed his grandson.

Killian and Aurora sat in two of the chairs holding hands. Emma could tell poor Aurora was crying and Emma felt guilty. She knew all too well what it felt like to think you didn't belong and had no real family so she understood why Aurora wanted to be here with everyone.

A few chairs down she spotted Mulan hiding her face in a magazine.

The only people missing from their baby party was Archie and Granny.

"Out of my way!"

Just Archie.

"You can't be in here-"

"Girl, I dare you to try and take me out of this room." When the nurse didn't challenge her, Granny huffed. "You! Girl. Weeping Beauty, get in here. Captain Sexy, you go join the men." Aurora blinked in surprise and Killian smirked. "NOW" They didn't need to be told a third time. Killian moved towards the waiting room and Aurora rushed into the room. Granny barked at her to join her in one of the chairs. She pulled out her knitting and shoved an unfinished blanket into Aurora's hands. "Finish this."

"Yes ma'am," Aurora replied in a trembling voice. Everyone knew better than to question Granny. For all they knew she was hiding her crossbow in that bag.

For the next half hour her contractions came closer together. Her face was stained with tears which August wiped away with a cool rag, as well as her sweaty forehead. After another contraction hit, Emma screamed at the top of her lungs for Whale to get his sadistic ass in the room. If she was doing this then she wanted a damn doctor with her at all times, not a nurse who flittered in and out when she felt like it. It wasn't as if there were any other women giving birth in this hospital. Hell, the last baby to be born in this town was Alexandra.

For a moment she wondered if that had anything to do with the curse but she didn't have time to ponder it because another contraction hit her.

Aurora let out a small whimper.

"What is the matter with you, girl? You're not the one in labor. I thought you had the stones to stomach this but all you're doing is shaking and crying, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Aurora insisted. "I was just…maybe Emma needs something. Emma, do you need-"

"Someone find Whale!"

Ruby pushed away from the wall and informed them all she'd the letch better than Aurora could. Emma watched her leave and glanced towards a very pale Aurora. Something sparked in her brain but she couldn't quite grasp-

"Oh God, don't tell me you let the filthy pirate put a baby in you."

"No," Aurora replied in a harsh whisper as she fixed her eyes on the ground.

Emma chuckled.

"Liar," she whispered and motioned for her mother to go comfort her other pregnant Princess. August rubbed small circles on Emma's back and she watched her mother in between contractions hold a crying Aurora until Ruby stormed into the room, followed by Whale.

"All right, let's see what we have here." Whale examined her and motioned for the nurse. They spoke in hushed whispers and a moment later Whale pulled out a small hook that reminded her of one of Granny's crochet needles. "I'm going to have to break your water, Emma."

"No," she protested but August grasped her hand. Another contraction washed over her and she didn't even notice Whale had broken her water until it was already done. August tried to calm her down but she shook her head. She was terrified. She'd never been this scared in her entire life and when another contraction hit much faster than she was expecting the fear grew.

"It's going to be fine," he assured.

"No, it won't," she gritted through tears. "I'm being punished because I was a shit about this pregnancy. If something happens it's my fault-ow." She gripped his hand, this one hurting more than the others.

"Get ready, Emma, it's almost time."

Emma buried her face in August's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more exited, like you were."

"It's okay," August whispered.

"No, it's not. I love them so much and…" she sobbed and gripped both of his hands.

The next few moments went by in a blur. One moment she was weeping and the next Whale was telling her to push. This was the worst part. It was as if her entire body was being ripped in half and she'd have to do it again in a few minutes. She collapsed against August, wanting it all to be over.

"She's a girl," Whale announced and Emma laughed.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, squeezing August's hand. It took her less than a second to realize something was wrong. "Why isn't she crying?" Emma sat up and watched as Whale and the nurse fussed over the baby. "WHALE WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY!"

"She's fine, we just need to get her out of the room so you can have this other-"

"Bullshit!"

"Whale!" August looked ready to kill him. "What's wrong?"

"Her airway is blocked. They're going to fix her but I need you to focus on pushing again," he told Emma.

She watched in horror as they took her precious baby that she hadn't even met yet out of the room.

August watched as well and then looked back towards Emma, confusion lining his features. She could sense his internal struggle as her mother took hold of her hands.

"Go," she told him, trying not to cry. Whale was right, she needed to focus on this baby and she couldn't if she was worried about their daughter. When August didn't move she yelled for him to go again. "Go be with our daughter, I don't want her to be alone."

August nodded and kissed her quickly before rushing out of the room. Emma clung to her mother's hand while crying silent tears as she prepared to push again.


	6. The Heartache

**Title:** Booth Babes  
**Chapter Six:** The Heartache  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Characters: **August, Emma, Henry, Whale, Charming, Geppetto, Archie, Blue, Aurora, Killian, & Amelia; Emma/August & Aurora/Killian  
**Summary:** Emma isn't happy at the prospect of having another baby (her hands already being full with Henry), August is completely beside himself with the idea of being a father again, and Henry is just as insufferable as his father. When they're thrown a curveball will the Booth Family be able to get through it without killing each other?  
**Warnings:** Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeels.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I meant to have this up ages ago, but the holidays. Anyway, this one is from August's P.O.V. because it was the only way to do this plus it's time we saw what's going on in his beautiful head. Enjoy the angst, because this thing is littered with it. I also cried at least twice during this, so be prepared.

Today was both the happiest and most terrifying day of his life. He'd been prepared for the babies to come early; Whale had made it very clear, as had all of the baby books, that it was a strong possibility with twins. However, it still didn't stop his heart from dropping to the pit of his stomach the moment he realized Emma was in labor. He was beyond ready to meet his children, but he was so used to everything going to shit that for a brief moment he felt as though he'd die from the fear of losing them.

Seeing Emma in pain snapped him back to reality. He pushed aside how truly terrified he was and focused on keeping Emma calm. She couldn't deliver their children safely while having a melt-down. He held her closely in the car and whispered soothing words to her, all the way into the delivery room.

August held her hand and helped coach her with her breathing. He loved her more than anything but she was as stubborn as a mule once she set her mind to something. He knew she'd regret not taking the Lamaze thing seriously once they arrived to this point, so he'd learned it himself, to make things easier for her.

"You studied the movies by yourself, didn't you?"

He nodded as he wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"I love you. You're perfect."

He held her close and brushed his lips over her face. He'd always known how strong she was, but he had never truly appreciated it until this moment. She was tearing her body apart for their family and he didn't envy the pain that she was currently going through. If anyone was perfect, it was her.

"I'm far from perfect, Cara Mia."

"No, you are. And I'm going to marry you. It's stupid that I keep telling you 'no'."

He shook his head. This was not the time.

"Emma, that's not importan-"

"Yes, it is. It's important to you. If it wasn't then you wouldn't keep asking. So yes. For all the times you've asked, I'm saying 'yes' now. And you can't take it back because I'm the boss of you. I'm the Sheriff and I'm your Princess."

She was; his stubborn, infuriating, and enchanting Princess. He knew she would take it all back later and he wouldn't blame her; physical pain could do things to the mind. He kissed her temple and gave her a small teasing smile.

"If I'd known knocking you up was the way to get you to finally say 'yes' I'd have done it five years ago."

A moment later Henry followed Aurora into the room and after calming him down, he led his kid into the hallway.

"Henry, do me a favor. Take your grandpa Geppetto to the chapel and just sit with him, okay? It'll make him feel better." August didn't want to tell Henry that he desperately needed someone to pray for the babies because he didn't want to scare him, but he also knew his father was more likely to have some clout with God. Like any good Italian, he was a devout Catholic. If Henry suggested the chapel August was confident his father would understand what to do. With any luck, someone had called his pseudo-mother as well. Sure, she wasn't a real nun, but she'd spent nearly thirty years living as one, which was good enough for August.

There wasn't anything to worry about yet, but one could never be too careful.

Henry nodded and August kissed the top of his head. He spotted Charming rushing in, followed by Geppetto and Blue. August ruffled Henry's hair, knowing that he was in good hands, and returned to Emma.

The moment he stepped back into the room, time began to speed by in a blur. Emma's contractions were closer together and it made him sick to see her in so much pain. He focused on trying to calm her and urged her to break his hand if she needed to. He'd do anything to make this easier for her. He briefly recalled seeing his father's face and hearing something about a pirate and a baby. Then Whale came into the room and it was time.

While he was sure his timing was off, it seemed that only seconds later Emma was pushing their child from her body. Everything came into focus as he stared at their beautiful daughter for the first time. His joy was short lived as he realized that something was wrong.

"WHALE WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY!"

"She's fine, we just need to get her out of the room so you can have this other-"

"Bullshit!"

"Whale!" August wanted to kill him. He didn't want to hear any of his crap right now; he wanted to know what was wrong with their baby. "What's wrong?"

"Her airway is blocked. They're going to fix her but I need you to focus on pushing again." He informed Emma.

August stood, dumbstruck. This was an impossible situation. On the one hand, Emma was about to give birth to their third child but he didn't want their daughter to be alone. He watched in horror as they wheeled the baby out of the room. Hot tears stung at his cheeks and he gave Emma a desperate look. He didn't know what to do and he needed her to be the strong one, like always.

"Go." He could see her fighting off tears and he swore, in that moment, he fell in love with her all over again. "Go be with our daughter, I don't want her to be alone." He rushed to her side and gave her a short, but vigorous kiss.

"Aurora, take over for me," he instructed before running out of the room.

He followed the nurses down the hall. They led the baby-Amelia, he reminded himself-into a room but before he could enter, a nurse stopped him at the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you into the room."

"The Hell you can't, that's my daughter!"

"I'm sorry," she repeated and backed into the room before forcing it closed.

August went for the knob anyone. There was no way in Hell they were going to keep him from his child but the damn door was locked. He cursed and slammed his hand against the wall. He ignored the stinging pain that seared through his arm and he pushed himself away and began pacing.

Each second felt like hours and his Italian blood began to boil. Why wasn't there any news? Why couldn't he hear her crying? What in the Hell was going on?

"Dio Onnipotente," he whispered as he brought his joined fists to his lips. "Vi chiedo di darmi forza." He wasn't one for prayer, but he needed to feel like he was doing something. "Non di punirla per i miei peccati," he pleased. "Se dovete prendere qualcuno, prendere me, padre."

"Dad!"

August paused and turned to find Henry running towards him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep him away," Blue insisted as she ran after him. August leaned down and pulled Henry into his arms. He never wanted to let him go.

"What's going on, dad? I saw people running out of the room and there's a lot of yelling and-"

"Nothing, kid, okay? Everything's going to be fine." August kissed his temple. Henry was old enough to know what was going on, but he wanted to shield him as much as possible. Henry had been through enough in his fifteen years.

"You're lying," Henry accused as he stared up at him.

August gripped his shoulder and gave Blue a desperate look.

"Come on, Henry. We should go to the cha-"

"What's wrong, dad?"

August knelt down and took Henry's hands. He looked up at him sadly.

"I don't know, Henry. They won't tell me anything and what I need you to do is what we talked about, okay? Can you do that?"

Tears fell from Henry's eyes but he nodded. Geppetto approached and took Henry by the shoulder.

"Vieni, ragazzo mio. Il Signore ci guiderà. Si?"

"Si," Henry conceded with a small shrug. August watched as Blue and his father led Henry away. His kid gave one last glance towards him and August gave him an encouraging nod. With a firm set to his shoulders Henry nodded and marched forward, like a trooper.

"He's a good kid."

Archie. August would know that deep voice anywhere. August stood and turned to his conscience.

"He's the best."

"Do you need anything, August? To talk-"

"Archie, I don't need a shrink. I just…" August stared back to the closed door. "I just need my kids to be okay." He returned his gaze to the former cricket. "Will you see how Henry's doing? I can't leave her and Emma…I know my father and Blue mean well, but they'll be too focused on praying to notice if he's…I don't know. Can you just sit with him?" Henry could tell Archie anything. The only person he wanted to look after Henry right now was Archie.

"Of course."

Archie squeezed his shoulder and August waited until he was out of sight before letting out a long, frustrated cry. As each second ticked by he felt his grip on sanity loosen. If someone didn't tell him something soon he was going to snap.

"How is she, mate?"

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know!"

He knew Killian meant well and screaming in his best friend's face was probably not the wisest thing to be doing, but he didn't care. He had never in his entire life felt this much pain. He was scared that his child was dying, he felt guilty that he couldn't be there for Emma, he hated himself for missing out on Henry's life, and all he wanted to do was sob while punching something. If Killian got in face he'd be the one August would be punching.

Killian took hold of his shoulder.

"Hey, mate. It's going to be okay. You and Emma," not 'that annoying wench' or 'that do-gooder', just Emma, "have done enough good in this damn town that you deserve to have some of it returned, aye? Like Karma." Hearing his best friend be serious for once was sobering. August didn't feel calm by any means, but he no longer felt like punching anyone in the face, so it was an improvement.

Charming rushed toward them.

"How's Emma?"

"She's still in labor."

"Still?" How? It couldn't be taking this long unless something was wrong. "It's been hours."

Charming gave him an incredulous look.

"It's been less than five minutes."

August frowned. If five minutes could feel like a lifetime he wasn't looking forward to any of this going on much longer. He ignored a half-hug from his sort-of father-in-law, along with his one tear, and stared at the door, willing it to open.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping it together. I'm going to need you."

"For what?" August asked after a long moment. Or maybe it was only a second. Time no longer held any meaning for him.

"I have no idea how to do be a father or deal with any of this bullshit. You're going to have to be my role model."

"If I'm who you're looking to, then you and Aurora are screwed."

The door open and August moved to rush in. Killian hooked the collar of August's shirt and held him back.

"How is she?"

The nurse smiled.

"She's fine. You can see her, but only after you get scrubbed in, we don't want to take any chances."

August let out a long sigh of relief. Killian clapped him on the back. August turned and gave him a bear hug before asking him to get Henry. The kid would want to meet her little sister.

He followed the nurse in and only half listened as she instructed him on how to wash his hands and put on the scrubs. His eyes were glued to the beautiful bundle whimpering underneath the warmer. He pulled on his scrubs and eagerly moved to her side, ready to hold her for the first time. _It really should be Emma_, he mused. It didn't feel right to be the first one to hold her but he didn't want to keep his baby deprived of affection either. He'd deal with Emma's anger if it came; their little miracle was worth it.

He carefully lifted her into his arms and shushed her as she began to cry.

"It's okay, little Princess. Daddy's here," he whispered. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the small patch of hair on her head, soothing her. She stopped crying and began making gurgling noises instead. He smiled, while tears of joy and relief ran down his cheeks.

He'd spent most of his life with the belief that Emma was the love of his life, but that was before he'd met this precious angel. He rocked her in his arms and pressed his lips to her tiny fist. He remembered holding Emma in his arms thirty-three years ago and their baby girl was her miniature clone right down to the chin. He smiled fondly; completely enamored with the tiny life he and Emma had created.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Princess. Only an hour old and you already have me wrapped around your finger, just like your mother."

He held her against his chest and bounced her gently, wondering how Emma was doing. He kissed her forehead and did his best not to worry.

"I love you, Princess. And mommy does too. We're going to see her soon," he assured.

"Dad!"

August spun around to find a nurse helping Henry into the room. He smiled and showed off the baby. Henry quickly changed and hurried over to inspect his little sister. After a few moments he looked up with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"She's really pretty, like mom."

"Yeah, she is, do you want to hold her?"

Henry nodded and August carefully placed her into Henry's arms, schooling him as went, to make sure he could do this properly on his own the next time. Henry cradled his sister gently.

"I'm Henry, your big brother. And I'm going to make sure no one ever messes with you, because I'm going to be king someday." August fought the urge to laugh and shook his head. He knew Emma saw a bratty teenager taking over their kid, but August still saw hints of that little boy who believed in magic and fairytales in there. "Happy birthday, little sister," he whispered.

August beamed and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Can you stay with your sister? I want to check on your mom." He'd send Charming in; sure he'd be happy to meet his granddaughter.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, son." August kissed the top of Amelia's head once more before moving to the door.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think mom will marry you now?"

August chortled.

"We'll see."

"August!"

Aurora rushed into the room, her cheeks pink, with Killian in tow.

"It's a boy! And he's healthy and perfect and-"

"You have a son, mate!" Killian interrupted, grabbing Aurora by the waist. They shared a smile and August felt his heart swell with pride. Everything was perfect.


	7. The Happy Ending

**Title:** Booth Babes  
**Chapter Seven: **The Happy Ending  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, Aurora, Snow, Whale, August, Henry, Emmeline Amelia, & Graham Marco; Emma/August & Aurora/Killian  
**Summary:** Emma isn't happy at the prospect of having another baby (her hands already being full with Henry), August is completely beside himself with the idea of being a father again, and Henry is just as insufferable as his father. When they're thrown a curveball will the Booth Family be able to get through it without killing each other?  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Here we are at the end of our tale. I hope the overabundance of feels wasn't too much (there's fluff city going on here just to make up for it). I'm giving you these final two chapters together since I made you wait so long. Enjoy.

Emma hadn't thought giving birth could be any harder. But with one baby's fate unknown everything became a million times worse. She had done her best to keep it together, grateful to have her mother and Aurora at her side. Without them she would have never been able to pull through.

"_I can't do this." Emma cried, shaking her head. Aurora pressed a cool cloth to Emma's forehead as Snow grasped her hand. Emma gripped it, wishing it was August's stronger hand in hers_

"_Shh, yes you can, baby girl."_

_At the words 'baby girl' Emma began to sob._

"_I need to know she's okay, mom. Someone go find out how she is, please."_

"_Emma, you need to focus on this baby. I know it's hard and I can't imagine what you're going through but as soon as you're done here we can find August, okay? And then I'm going to kill Killian," Aurora muttered, clearly horrified with the entire notion of bearing a child now, thanks to Emma. _

_Emma shut her eyes tightly and nodded. _One thing at a time.

She turned over onto her side and smiled fondly as she remembered meeting her new children for the first time.

_Emma collapsed against her mother and let out a cry of relief. She was never doing this again. She took a moment to catch her breath before she watched Whale check baby number two._

"_A healthy baby boy," he announced just as the little one began to cry. She sobbed and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. _

"_I'll tell August," Aurora offered and Emma nodded gratefully. _

_She pulled away from her mother as Whale approached her with the tiny, disgusting bundle. She knew he needed to be cleaned up properly but she wanted to hold him, just for a moment. _

"_Hi Marco," she cooed. She didn't care what his full name was; calling him 'Graham' seemed weird. She held him for a less than a minute before they took him away to get cleaned up. She watched them with a pout, wanting her baby back. _

_August rushed in and immediately came to her side. He kissed her, in a way that no man needed to kiss a woman with a room full of people watching, and then smiled._

"_Where is he?"_

_A nurse brought Marco over and August gave her a small look, as if asking for permission, and she nodded. He took him and began speaking to him quietly as he held him. Emma had never seen him so happy before and she couldn't help but smile. _

"_There's someone who would like to meet you."_

_Emma looked up as one of the nurses from earlier carried in a pink bundle that reminded Emma of a burrito. She took the baby and had to resist the urge to squish her against her chest. She was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen, next to Henry and Marco. _

"_We did it," she whispered, amazed they had made it this far._

"_You did it," August clarified as he watched her. He looked, if possible, even happier than he had a moment before. _

"_You're right: I did all of the hard work," she said proudly as she leaned into him. _

Emma opened her eyes to find August cradling Amelia over her bassinet.

"Good girl, we don't want to wake up mommy, she's had a long day," he whispered as he tossed a dirty diaper into the genie. He was the perfect father. Having twin newborns plus a teenager wasn't easy, but he made it bearable. He took care of all of the middle-of-the-night diaper changes, let her sleep in most mornings by giving them the breast-milk she'd pumped the day before, and had mastered the art of using his voice to soothe them when they cried. He was Mr. Mom and she loved him for it.

She looked down at their baby boy who had fallen asleep nestled against her chest while breast-feeding and realized that he'd let her sleep once again. August had even adjusted her clothing for her and everything.

"Hey you," she whispered, deciding to announce that she was awake.

"Hey," he replied as he carried Amelia over to the bed with him. He climbed in and settled her between them as Emma carefully laid Marco down next to his sister. They had a nursery, sure, but this arrangement was easier, for now. Emma didn't want them to become dependent on sleeping in mom and dad's room. Once August got that vasectomy, it was back to needing all of the alone time they could fit in between raising their kids.

August leaned over and kissed her.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Thanks for letting me sleep, you're the best."

He smiled.

"It's the least I can do; you have to go back to work soon." He traced her jaw with his finger and she sighed contently.

"Right, being the man of the house and all that jazz," she teased as she stifled a yawn. "Speaking of…I meant what I said in the hospital. I'm done telling you 'no'."

August pretended to be confused for a moment before smirking.

"Does this mean I have permission to ask you to marry me?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm the one during the asking."

"Maybe you should just stop talking," he said as he kissed her again.

"Eww. Gross."

Emma looked over August's shoulder to find Henry in the doorway. She met August's gaze before shaking her head and lifting the covers. Henry didn't have the nightmares as often, but she could recognize when he needed her.

"Come on, kid, there's room for one more."

"Awesome."

He climbed in next to her and she kissed the top of his head. It wasn't long before all three of her babies were out and she was alone with her man.

"So…I think we did pretty good, what do you think?"

"I think I love you, future Mrs. Booth."

Emma shook her head.

"No, I think you're going to find yourself transforming into a swan."

"I don't think so." He reached over to tuck her hair back and smiled. "Our kids are all Booths, I think it's time for you to give in and join the clan."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hmm…how about you kiss me and I'll think about it."

"As if I'd ever turn down a kiss from such a beautiful Princess."

Emma leaned in and kissed him, perfectly content with her version of happily ever after.


End file.
